


We are meant to be

by fondcurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Out, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondcurls/pseuds/fondcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready love?" Louis asked Harry while rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Harry knows he's not asking if he's ready for the party but their coming out.</p><p>"Yes I'm ready" Harry said as he gave him a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Then let's go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so....

Harry and Louis sat next to each other in a large office with their hands clasped together between them.

"We're taking the coming out step by step" said one of the men from their management. "The first step is to start sitting next to each other in interviews and awards then interacting with each other sometimes. This will help bring back the bromance between the two of you" Both boys nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"What's the next step?" Louis asked eagerly.

"The next step is being papped together in clubs, after parties and airports." another man from the team said.

"When exactly are we officially coming out?" Harry asked. Louis nodded beside Harry to show that he wanted the answer to that question too.

"Christmas eve at Louis' birthday party" said the first man. "Both of you will arrive together in the same car then hold hands as you walk to the party. After the party, in front of the cameras, you will kiss each other or whatever to make the message clear that you're together." They both nodded again. Then they proceeded to talk about a few things before they were good to go to their shared house.

+++++

"I'm so happy that soon i'll be able to tell the world that you're mine, H" Louis said as he moved his hands up and down Harry's bare back. They were in bed with Harry's head on top of Louis chest, their legs tangled together.

"I'm happy to tell the world that you're mine too Lou" Harry whispered back as he raised his head to peck Louis' thin lips but Louis had other plans as he rolled them over and grinded down on him hard. He pushed Harry's legs apart slightly to slot their hips together. Harry moaned loudly moving his hips up to meet Louis slow thrusts.  
Soon, they are both undressed with Louis kneeled on his calves between Harry's spread legs, he reached over to the bedside and took out a tube of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers then proceeded to push his index finger into Harry's hole. He pushed it out then in again repeatedly.

"Y-e-e-ss ugh. Add another Lou" Harry said after a moment. Louis complied and added another finger then another. He moved them back and forth until Harry's loose enough for his cock.

"Ready?" Louis asked as he lined the tip of his cock at Harry's hole.

"Yeeeeess. Get it in me already Louis" Harry said desperately.

"Okay okay" Louis chuckled at the desperate boy beneath him. He pushed in inch by inch until he's buried in younger boy's tight hole.

"Mooooove Lou" Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist as he started to move slowly at first then thrusted faster as time passes. Harry kept letting out wimpers and 'ugh's each time Louis hit his prostate.

"Ha-ar-der babe ugh" Harry said as he moved hips up to meet Louis downward thrusts. But Louis did the exact opposite as he slipped out of the younger boy's hole.

"What the hell Louis! I was so close to coming" Harry yelled glaring at the older boy.

Louis just rolled his head and said "Flip". Harry complied and moved onto his stomach. Louis kneeled on one leg, he bent the other so that his feet is flat on the bed, he then pulled Harry on his hands and knees. He thrusted back in at once and Harry moaned loudly as he grinded his back to meet Louis' hard and fast thrusts. He's not quiet at all and Louis was happy about because he wants to hear him.

"Yes babe, scream!" Louis said. He slapped Harry once on his ass cheek and Harry moaned even louder.

"I'm gonna co-ome Lou ah" Harry said then he came hard, white liquid spilling on the sheets. " Yes yes yes" He clenched around Louis' cock which caused the other boy to spill his own come into Harry's ass.

"That was incredible Louis" Harry said as he slumped on his stomach with Louis attached to his sweaty back. After a few minutes, Louis got up to clean them both with a wet towel then laid down on his side of the bed. He pulled Harry closer, his chest to Harry's back and kissed his shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

+++++

It's Christmas eve, Louis' birthday party to be exact. They were both dressed in their fancy suits as they got ready for the party. 

"Ready love?" Louis asked Harry while rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Harry knows he's not asking if he's ready for the party but their coming out.

"Yes I'm ready" Harry said as he gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

"Then let's go"

++++ 

Five hours later, they're officially out and happy. They hold hands as they walk back to their car with cameras flashing everywhere and screams of their names.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave kudos.


End file.
